


Thoughts on the subject of Geordi La Forge

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data loves Geordi that's it that's the fic, Data's thoughts on Geordi, M/M, in fact it's pretty much all love, most of these thoughts are just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "Data spent a lot of time in Main Engineering. He spent a lot of that time working. But sometimes, just for a short while, he stopped experimenting and studying and instead he just watched. In particular, he watched Geordi."Data's observations of Geordi, and how wonderful he is
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Thoughts on the subject of Geordi La Forge

Data spent a lot of time in Main Engineering. He spent a lot of that time working. But sometimes, just for a short while, he stopped experimenting and studying and instead he just watched. In particular, he watched Geordi.

Engineering was Geordi's domain, as much as he shared it with Data. Down here in the pulsing blue glow of the warp core Geordi was the one in charge. Six years ago now, Geordi had taken charge of the engineering department aboard the Enterprise. Following the promotion, Data had found himself missing his friend's warm presence beside him on the bridge. Consequently, he had started to visit to help where he could, but that was mostly an excuse to see Geordi. And now, Geordi took charge with ease. He gave orders and assigned duties with precision, but never sacrificed his friendly relationship with his crew.

Data liked watching Geordi, in the moments where Geordi was busy with work Data couldn't offer any assistance with. Contrasting moments of near total stillness as he studied the readouts on the computer displays with moments of turbulent movement as he shot around the room, giving orders and tapping controls. Geordi flowed between these states with an ease Data felt he could never master for himself.

Sometimes, during a quiet moment, Geordi is liable to simply stand and stare at the warp core. Seemingly transfixed by the swirling blue glow, or whatever imagery he received from his VISOR in its place. Geordi often told Data how much he loved his job, it's his responsibility to keep the Enterprise flying, and keep it from flying apart in an emergency, all while working deep in the heart of the ship. He had described how he felt calmed by the warp core, even if he knew logically the sight of it meant he was close to the most volatile matter on the ship. Data was not sure he understood.

The warp core emitted a constant low humming, a sound Geordi claimed to be very similar to the sound he could hear if he pressed his ear close to Data's chest. Perhaps the similarity was what helped Geordi fall asleep so quickly in the same bed as Data, as he often was close to falling asleep at his station after a particularly long shift. Multiple times Data had had to carry a still sleeping Geordi back to his quarters, not wishing to disrupt his much needed rest. On occasion he had hidden an exhausted Geordi in a small engineering lab so that he would be able to remain undisturbed until Data's shift ended and he could be transported back to his actual bed. 

When Geordi slept it was one of the few times the chronic headache brought on by the VISOR wasn't as present. Data always tried to make sure Geordi could sleep as long as he needed, even if that meant pouting at Geordi until he finally agreed to go to bed at a reasonable hour. Why Geordi was quite so convinced that he was losing in some way if he went to bed before 0200 hours Data wasn't quite sure. However, he did know Geordi got extremely focused on his work, often forgetting to eat or sleep until Data reminded him, so he did his best to help. 

On occasion, he enjoyed watching Geordi outside of engineering, too. Gas lamp light would dance on his skin in the holographic 221B Baker Street, and the pale light of the tables in Ten Forward would illuminate his face in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Geordi would smile brightly and Data's circuits would spark strangely, but it was a good strange, it did not indicate malfunction, merely love. He always tried to smile in return, though he felt it was often awkward. Geordi seemed to appreciate it anyway, and would smile even wider.

Data would always be grateful to get to share his life with Geordi. As much as he himself was unique, he could not conceptualize anyone coming even close to Geordi in terms of kindness, honesty, intelligence, charm, and thoughtfulness. 

Geordi was wonderful, and he was beautiful. Geordi La Forge was perfect in a fantastically human and imperfect way. And Data loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's doing well right now, I'm going to have plenty of time to write for the next few months so you can probably expect more from me soon enough.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want some more daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
